


Whatever It Takes

by foxtales



Series: Running With The Shadows [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: He'd known that Billy wasn't going to stop being a commando, but he still hated to watch his lover prepare and then leave for whatever situation in the world needed him at that moment.
Relationships: Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Series: Running With The Shadows [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/104099
Kudos: 3





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in 2009, I did a timestamp writing meme. The prompt was for WWII Billy and Dom, 1960s.
> 
> Title from the Imagine Dragons song of the same name.

17 April 1963, London

Dom paced, as he had every night since 10 December, the night Colonel Boyd's unit had been shipped to Brunei to deal with the Kalimantan National Army's uprising in Brunei. He'd known that Billy wasn't going to stop being a commando, but he still hated to watch his lover prepare and then leave for whatever situation in the world needed him at that moment. There were never promises made, no vows to return home, and Dom had long ago learned not to ask Billy to be safe. He simply had to trust Bean, Bloom, and Urban to look after Billy when he couldn't, and that was that.

At 0245 hours--even the clocks in their home were in twenty-four hour time--the phone rang.

"Monaghan."

"Dom."

Dom's eyes closed tightly in relief. Even if the voice on the other end sounded tinny and as if the call was coming from underwater, it was Billy. "Bill."

"We've got them. They'll likely announce an ending to this conflict by the end of the day. Well. By then end of your day."

"When can you come home?" It was the only information he wanted now that he knew Bill was alive.

"We'll stay the night to make sure any last ditch attempts on the Sultan are put down, but we'll be shipping out tomorrow morning. Probably be home tomorrow night as we'll have to debrief and jump through appropriate military hoops before we'll get released."

"I'll be waiting."

"You always are," Billy said affectionately. "Must go. See you soon."

Dom rang off, breathing out shakily. Tomorrow night. It was so close and yet felt as though it would never come.


End file.
